Rintoo misbehaves at McDonald's/Arrested
Plot Rintoo wants Ash Ketchum to take him to McDonald's, but Ash Ketchum tells Rintoo that they're watching We're Back: a Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD. But Cream said to Tails that the DVD of We're Back: a Dinosaur's Story (1993) is scratched and must be replaced with Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray. When they got to McDonald's, Rintoo throws a violent Caillou tantrum at McDonald's, making a poor 3 year old girl cry while Rintoo kills her family and nearly destroys GoCity City and kills 999 quadrillion more people with a 9/11 sized terrorist rampage she runs away and cries. Rintoo got grounded by Ash Ketchum and his fruends who called the police to arrest him. Transcript (July 26, 2014) Rintoo: Hey Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum: What is it Rintoo? Rintoo: Can we eat at McDonald's? Ash Ketchum: No, we cannot. Rintoo: But Ash, i need McDonald's so badly. So let's go. Tails: Rintoo, i said no. We're watching We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD. Joseph: I want McDonald's (8 times) Tails: Joseph, for the last time, we're watching We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD and that's final. Or you can have nothing at all. Cream: Tails, our DVD of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) is scratched up and must be replaced with Moana on Blu-ray. You can take Joseph to McDonald's while I throw away the DVD and go to the Disney store to get Moana on Blu-ray. Tails: Did you hear that Joseph? Cream said our DVD of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) is scratched. Now we can go to McDonald's. (When Tails takes Joseph to McDonald's) McDonald's Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's, how can we take your order? Tails: I'm here to order food for Joseph. Joseph, please tell the manager what you want. Rintoo: I would like to order the Big Mac combo meal with french fries, a bottle of chocolate milk, and a M&M's McFlurry. McDonald's Clerk: I'm sorry Joseph, but we're out of M&M's McFlurries. Rintoo: WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING? McDonald's Clerk: Calm down, how about i can offer you an Oreo McFlurry instead? Rintoo: SHUT UP!! Ash Ketchum: Rintoo, stop acting like a spoiled brat or you can have nothing at all. Rintoo: SHUT UP YOU STUPID POKÈMON TRAINER! (a 3 year old girl walks into McDonald's with her family) Rintoo: YOU THERE! GET OUT OF MCDONALD'S, OR I WILL KILL YOU! 3 year old girl (sobbing): No (30 times) Rintoo: THAT'S IT, I'M KILLING YOUR FAMILY, RIGHT NOW! (Rintoo stabs the 3 year old girl's mother in the chest and shoots the 3 year old girl's father, 11 year old brother, 11 year old sister, 7 year old brother, 7 year old sister, 15 year old brother, 15 year old sister and 3 year old brother her age with a M249 SAW with everyone screaming and running away from McDonald's and the blood and gore splats everywhere at McDonald's as the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Rintoo unleashes over 980,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoCity and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 400 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Rintoo opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing 499 quadrillion more civilians and destroying 80,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on millions of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood and gore to be splattered and spilt as Rintoo shouted "ALLAH AKBAR!!!!" repeatedly.) 3 year old girl (sobbing): (Bubbles' crying voice) (Then the 3 year old girl cries and runs away out of the now destroyed McDonald's restaurant as Rintoo fires several shots at her with a gun) Ash Ketchum: (Shouty's voice) OH!!!!! (X100) RINTOO, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!! LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW! AND YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!!!! (When Ash Ketchum brings Rintoo home from McDonald's) Misty: Hey Ash Ketchum, what's wrong? Brock: Why are you so extremely mega angry? Serena: And why is Rintoo crying like Caillou? Max: Please don't tell us that Rintoo caused trouble at McDonald's! Ash Ketchum: Well guys, you'll all be extremely furious when I tell you all this! Rintoo decided to murder a 3 year old girl's entire family at McDonald's and unleash 980,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoCity and detonate them all at full maximum power, killing over 400 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Rintoo opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing 499 quadrillion more civilians and destroying 80,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on millions of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood and gore to be splattered and spilt, all because he did not get what he wanted!! And now, when we were in Washington, D.C., president Barack Obama got mad at us that he severely banned Rintoo from going anywhere in public until further notice! Brock: OH!!!!!! (X100) (We see the 3 year old girl crying in bed, she's lying in her pillow.) 3 year old girl: No, this can't be happening. Rintoo killed my family and nearly destroyed the city, now I'm orphaned without anybody to take care of me. (Sophie the Otter comes up to her bedroom, a 3 year old girl still cries. Sophie the Otter walks to her bed, patting her shoulder) Sophie the Otter: I'm so sorry about what happened at McDonald's. 3 year old girl: No Betty, it wasn't your fault. Tails should've said no about going to McDonald's and yes about watching We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD to keep the legacy of Don Bluth alive! (the 3 year old girl continues to cry, Betty Anne bongo feels bad for her) Betty Anne bongo: Don't cry, how about we can watch Moana and I can order pizza, breadsticks, a Diet Pepsi, and some cinnamon swirl pizza from Papa Gino's instead and then I'll take you to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Sylvania, United Kingdom to give you a new place to live? 3 year old girl: Oh Betty, you've just made me think about it now. (Betty Anne bongo hugs the happy 3 year old girl) 3 year old girl: Let's eat some dinner from Papa Gino's and watch the Adventures of Jimmy Neutron and we'll go to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Sylvania, United Kingdom to give me a new place to live. Thank you for the help. Betty Anne bongo: No problem at all. Get ready little girl, here it comes. Airport Manager: Can I help you? Betty Anne bongo: Bell Hopscotch Rabbit: Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos